A Series of Fortunate Thunderstorms:Naruto and Hinata
by HandheldIbanez
Summary: The first in my new Series of Fortunate Thunderstorms! Hinata has Astraphobia! What will she do? More importantly, how will Naruto handle it?


I don't remember if I mentioned this, but I am starting a series of short stories based solely on one event.  
That's right! I am writing a series based upon Astraphobia!  
Kinda weird, huh? The inspiration actually came from a KND fanfic.  
I read it and was instantly drawn to the type of confession that was in the story.  
The girl is afraid of thunder and goes to her lifelong comfort and crush, the boy.  
He comforts her without a second thought and finds the courage to confess his feelings through a very intimate moment.  
Yeah, I know, I'm a sap.  
Anyway, enjoy the first of many stories to come!

**A Series of Fortunate Thunder Storms**

Thunder Storm Uno: Naruto and Hinata

It was a cold spring night and everything was silent.  
For now.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder broke through the silence and made a small violet-haired girl squeak in fear."Eep!"Hinata squeaked as she dived back under the covers once again._ Oh no…not another thunderstorm!_ Hinata thought frantically, hoping upon everything that she would just feint before she died of fright.

You see, Hinata was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. And all this time she has had to deal with them all alone.  
She used to confide in her mother, because they both were afraid of thunderstorms.  
But her mother passed away when she was a little girl, and besides that, her father was too torn up to be any comfort. _I miss mom._ Hinata thought before diving back under the covers in fear. _This needs to stop. I hate being so scared of thunder storms._

Hinata had always been afraid of thunder storms, and she heard from her father before he grew cold that he was her mother's only comfort. He would hold her through the night and he would even hold her and Hanabi when they were babies.

But Hanabi was no longer afraid of thunder storms, and her dad couldn't be there for her.

Suddenly, Hinata had an idea. She could always go see Naruto and ask if he would let her spend the night with him.  
She and Naruto had grown close since they went on a mission together when they were 16. Now, three years later, they were the best of friends and she had managed to keep her secret love for him hidden and had stopped feinting all together(Save for the occasional thunder storm.)

Gathering her courage, and a couple of things, she set off towards Naruto's modest apartment. She tried not to cry at every clap of thunder and streak of lightning across the purplish-black sky, but resigned to a small squeak of fear instead.

As she approached the door to Naruto's apartment, she started to worry about something other than the distant thunder  
_What do I say to him? Oh, I hope he doesn't laugh at me for being afraid of thunder._

While she stood worrying about what to say, an especially loud clap of thunder scared her into knocking on the door as quick as she could.

To her great relief, Naruto opened the door almost immediately.  
"Hinata? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She would have been touched by his concern, but her eyes widened at what he said, and she reached up to see if she had really been crying.

She had been. Well, was.

"C-can I come in?"Hinata said, voice wavering with fear and a slight stutter.  
"Oh, um…yeah, of course!"He said in confusion, stepping aside for her to enter.

"I'm sorry."She mumbled, knowing that Naruto could always understand her quiet voice.  
"Oh, it's no problem, Hina!"He said with a grin, not failing to notice her frightened eyes and soaked clothes.

"N-Naruto…?"

"Sorry Hina, but there's no time to talk now. We have to get you out of those clothes."Hearing the words that just came out of his mouth, they both blushed a deep red color and Naruto waved his arms in a vain attempt to backtrack.

"I-I mean, we have to get you out of those wet clothes so you don't catch a cold!"  
He said with a nervous laugh. _Oh man, that was close._ Naruto thought with an internal sigh.

"Here, follow me Hina. I have some clothes that you can wear."Naruto said, motioning for Hinata to follow him.  
She followed the shinobi to what she assumed was the laundry room.  
He rummaged around a bit in a basket of clothes until he pulled out a white t-shirt and some orange pajamas...

"Here, wear these. I'll go put on some tea while you change, okay?"He said with a smile.  
"O-okay."Hinata said shyly, looking down with her beautiful pale eyes.

Naruto took one last look at Hinata before walking off to the kitchen, chuckling silently under his breath.  
"Alrighty, let's get to business."Naruto said to himself, clapping his hands together with excitement._ Hinata is in my house! And she's wearing my clothes, and I'm finally gonna put the moves on her!_ Naruto thought confidently.

He grabbed the tea from the cupboard and went about the usual routine of making it.  
Meanwhile, Hinata was changing into Naruto's warm clothes.

_Mmm…they smell just like him._ Hinata thought, pressing the shirt to her face.  
_I really hope he doesn't mind me barging in like this. And I hope he doesn't mind my fear of thunder._

Instead of changing into the pajamas, she just put on the warm t-shirt that Naruto had given her.  
It was just long enough to be a nightdress, and she liked the feel of the warm air of Naruto's apartment on her skin.

"Tea's ready!"Naruto called from the other room.  
She opened the door and stepped lightly into the living room, wiggling her toes under the feel of the Tatami flooring.  
"I didn't know what kind you wanted, so I just made Chai. Is that alright, Hina…?"  
Naruto trailed off at the sight of the goddess before him.

_Oh boy…_Naruto thought, trying not to stare creepily at Hinata.  
_She's so beautiful. And she's only wearing my shirt…  
Damn! Hinata, why'd you have to do this to me! It's gonna be so much harder to be charming with you looking so gorgeous._

And gorgeous she was.  
Her pale legs were illuminated in the lantern light of the small apartment, and the way she clasped her hand behind her back shyly, blushing at the ground, was enough to put butterflies in an iron stomach.

"That sounds w-wonderful, thanks Naruto."Hinata replied with a small smile.  
Naruto quickly snapped out of it and got up quickly.  
"You're probably still cold from the rain; I'll get you a blanket."  
And before Hinata could object, he had a thick furry blanket wrapped around her small frame.

"There! Much better!"Naruto said with a grin. He motioned for Hinata to sit on the couch and he sat next to her, handing her the hot tea.  
"T-thank you very m-much, Naruto."Hinata said quietly with a blush.  
"Don't worry about it, Hina. It's my pleasure."And with that said, he got underneath the blanket and snuggled up to her, both blushing furiously.

"Now, tell me what's wrong, Hina?"Naruto asked, looking into Hinata's lavender eyes.

"W-well, you see-"But the roar of thunder cut her off and she screamed in terror, burying her head into Naruto's chest.  
Naruto immediately pulled her in close in a protective manner and began stroking her hair soothingly.  
"I think I understand."Naruto began quietly."You have Astraphobia. The fear of thunder."  
He said wisely.

Hinata almost forgot the thunder, she was so surprised.  
_Naruto knows about Astraphobia?_  
"H-how d-did y-you know?"Hinata asked him, surprised by his knowledge.  
"Well…"Naruto began, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"I used to be afraid of thunder, too."

Hinata was even more surprised, and this time, she did forget the thunder.  
"You were? But why aren't you now?"She asked curiously, her cuteness radiating into Naruto's consciousness, causing him to blush.

He took a moment to compose his thoughts so he knew exactly what to say.  
"Well, it was something Iruka-Sensei told me a long time ago."He began, eyes closed in thought.  
"He used to tell me that our fears are what drive us forward. But then he would tell me that I would have to cast off my fears one day to comfort the one I loved."  
Naruto paused to sip his tea."After he told me that, I just knew that I had nothing to be afraid of. Because I live for the ones I love."He finished off with a smile, looking deep into Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes.

Sensing an awkward moment, Naruto stood up abruptly, effectively ruining the moment and startling Hinata out of the daydream she was having of Naruto and her.  
"Alright then! Ready for bed?"Naruto asked with an embarrassed grin.

She looked up at him for a moment before nodding cutely.  
"Heh heh!"Naruto chuckled goofily."Follow me, Hina!"  
Hinata blushed yet again at the nickname he'd given her.

"Sorry I don't have a guest bedroom for you, but I guess it's better this way."Naruto explained as they walked to his room."I'd sleep on the couch to give you more privacy, but I want to be close to you. Just in case you need me!."He assured quickly.

Hinata was touched by his concern for her and wondered why she hadn't noticed his hand grabbing hers.  
_Oh Naruto, I wish I could tell you how I feel. But I don't think you see me that way._

Naruto noticed the change in her mood by the sad sigh she let out.  
He turned around to see her head down and lips trembling.  
"What's wrong, Hina?"Naruto asked, worry flashing across his face.

Hinata looked up to see Naruto's worried face pressed close to hers.  
That alone almost made her forget what she was thinking. Almost.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just can't get the thunder out of my head."  
He nodded absentmindedly at her half-truth confession.

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about with me around!"  
He said with a cocky grin that made her giggle.  
"I swear, if that thunder thinks he can scare my Hinata, he's got another thing coming!"

Hinata's eyes widened at the 'My Hinata' statement._ He wants me to be his?_ She thought with a blush.  
_No time for that._ She said to herself._ We'll see where the night takes us._

They reached Naruto's small room with much delay and he led her to his bed.  
"Here we are, Hinata. I hope it'll be comfy enough for you."  
He said with a modest tone.

"It looks great, but where are you going to sleep?"She asked, half concerned about taking his bed from him, and half wanting to ask him to keep her warm.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll just sleep on the floor by the bed, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, alright?"He said, fixing her with a semi-serious look that was melting her heart.

"O-okay, N-Naruto…"She said softly, holding her hands behind her back and blushing up a storm.  
_She is so frigging cute!_ Naruto screamed in his head, his facial features still unchanging.  
_I really hope this night goes well. I would hate to let such an opportunity pass me by.  
I've been waiting for three years to tell her how I feel about her. Oh, I hope tonight is the night!_  
He helped Hinata into his comfy bed and turned away with a crimson blush when he caught sight of her pale legs shining beautifully in the torch-light.  
"Alright, I'm good now Naruto."Hinata said sweetly to Naruto with a smile.

_So…Cute…_Naruto thought yet again.  
"Well, just tell me if you need anything."Naruto said with an uneasy chuckle, blowing out the lantern and climbing under the neatly arranged blankets on the floor."Sleep well!"  
_Yeah right…_Hinata thought. _I'll be lucky if I can sleep at all, between you and the thunder._

She thought this with a cute Hinata smile, so she wasn't really too serious.

Hinata wasn't the only one going to have trouble sleeping tonight, though.  
Naruto was already tossing and turning, fighting the urge he had in his stomach and the heating of his skin when he thought of Hinata in his bed.

_This is so unfair._ Naruto thought with an internal pout.  
_This is the perfect excuse for me to be all over her! You know, if we were boyfriend and girlfriend._ He blushed at the thought of them being together.

_This _is _the perfect time to ask her…_

He was going to ask Hinata if she was awake, but a clap of thunder startled him before he could. He looked towards his bed to see how Hinata would respond and he saw a small figure curled up into a ball underneath his blankets, whimpering in fear.

He immediately stood up to comfort her."Hinata, don't worry. I'm here."He said as he knelt next to her trembling form.  
Rubbing her back in smooth circles, he slowly got underneath the covers with her, trying not to be too conspicuous.

Despite himself, he was blushing furiously._ There's no way man has been able to do this by themselves for so long. There must be some special jutsu, or something or other._

But no, we have survived on pure dumb luck. And good looks of course.

Hinata finally noticed that Naruto was not only in bed with her, but under the covers and rubbing her back. Containing the girlish squeal that arose within her, she turned to look at him."N-Naruto…"

He just looked deep into her eyes and smiled at her in a heart-melting way.  
Despite being in a bed and lying down, her knees still went weak.  
_Why does his smile have to set me on fire like this? I wish I did the same to him._

Hearing another thunder-clap, she screamed and buried her face deep into Naruto's comforting chest.

"Shh…I'm right here. Your Naruto is here."He said quietly, looking down at her and smiling.  
Her tightly shut eyes flung open wide as he said 'You're Naruto'.

"My Naruto…"She said so softly he almost didn't hear her. As she said the words, she clutched tighter to him and snuggled deeper into his warmth.  
He gulped audibly and embraced her even more tightly, letting the wave of Hinata's scent invade his nostrils.

_She's just…And I can't…And my God, where does this feeling come from?!  
_"Hinata, you're so perfect to me."He said to her in complete confidence, washing away his previous nervousness.

She just stared up at his smiling whiskered face and smiled back glowingly.  
The smile was highly contagious and soon enough, they were both laughing warmly and tickling each other to death.

Naruto expertly brushed the sides of her ribs with a soft touch and made her giggle in a very cute way."N-Naruto…s-stop, I-I c-can't b-breathe!"Hinata exclaimed, obviously in an out of breath way.

Coincidentally, they ended up in the exact position that they had both been thinking about. Naruto was lying on his back panting, and Hinata was straddling his hips, blushing furiously.

She stammered and apologized, but when she tried to move, Naruto kept her there.  
"Don't go. We can stay like this for as long you want."His smile made the nervousness ebb away from her features.

"So..?Forever?"Hinata asked quietly, not knowing he could hear her.  
"Yes, my Hinata. Forever."Naruto responded in a quiet, husky voice.

Hinata blushed, and her eyes widened with the quickening of her pulse.

Flipping them over in one quick movement, he pinned Hinata's hands above her head and ended up in between her thighs, which were now showing as the shirt rode up higher and higher.  
"N-Naruto…?"Her shy, quiet voice made his heart beat faster, and he didn't know how much longer he could control his urge to kiss her on her rosy lips.  
Lucky for him, he wouldn't have to wait long.

He leaned down so that he could feel her warm breath on his lips and it made him groan internally. Her eyes bore into his and he knew that he loved her.

Her pale, lavender eyes. That soft, but shy stare she gave him. He loved those eyes of hers, and wanted to stare into them forever.  
She was so beautiful to him, and he now knew it.  
Staring into her warm, unblinking eyes. Sitting comfortably between the warm embrace of her legs. Not moving, except for the small rise and fall of their chests as they inhaled and exhaled. And those small, rosy lips of hers. Not yet had he had the tremendous pleasure of kissing them. Of being the first, and the last, to kiss them.

Naruto was more ready than ever. And he knew Hinata wanted him badly.  
He released her hands from his strong, but careful grip and put them to either side of her head.

Without word, he buried his face into her midnight-colored hair and smelled the sweetest smell his nostrils had ever smelled.  
Taking one last long breath of her, he leaned down and let his breath tickle her earlobe, causing Hinata's heartbeat to quicken and her breathing to hitch up.

And ever so softly, he whispered the three most coveted words of a girl in love.  
Of anyone who longs for their lifetime-crush to whisper those words.

Naruto said to her,"Hinata Hyuga, my lavender-eyed princess, my beautiful angel who guards my dreams…I Love You."And with those few perfect words, he drew back from her ear, and swept down to capture her lips.

It was as perfect as they both had imagined, and all that filled their minds was the scent and taste of each other that filled the deep crevices of their subconscious.  
Hinata ran her hands through Naruto's thick, blonde hair and reveled in the moment that was long overdue.

It ended in a flourish just as it came, and both lovers couldn't help but want for more.  
_I should have done that a long time ago._ They both thought in unison.

"Hinata, that was amazing. _You_ are amazing."He grinned like a fox and rested his head against hers, closing his ocean-blue eyes.

"I love you with all of my heart, Naruto Uzumaki."Hinata said softly, also closing her eyes and basking in the presence of the man she loves and enjoying the tender moment that they shared.

"And I Love You too, Hinata Hyuga."


End file.
